LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UN ERROR DE CÁLCULO
by foca1404
Summary: Que hará Hermione al herrar haciendo una poción ?


Harry, paseaba como todos los días por la maltrecha plaza, situada en las traseras del lugar donde pasaba sus veranos, como siempre estaba ensimismado y no se percató de que a su lado había aparecido una chica

Al hablarle ella, Harry se sobresalta dando un respingo, con un acto reflejo, saca la varita y se encara con la chica, al ver quién era, exclama

\- Hermione que buenos vientos te traen por aquí - para seguidamente mirarla y preguntar

\- Que pasa, te veo muy desquiciada - Hermione sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas, dice

\- Harry, necesito que me ayudes, confías en mí...?

\- Hermione sabes que confío plenamente en ti, en cuanto a la ayuda, vuelvo a decir lo de siempre, aquí estoy para lo que quieras o necesites

\- Necesito que vengas rápidamente a mi casa - responde la chica

\- De acuerdo vamos, pero dime, que pasa...? - sin responder...

Se cogen de las manos y plas, desaparecen

_**Retrocedamos de semana**_

_Suena el timbre del número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry abre en la puerta se encuentra la profesora McGonagall, que sin dar ningún tipo de opción le dice_

_-Señor Potter, mientras yo hablo con sus tíos, usted prepárese para venir conmigo al Ministerio_

_Harry sube a su habitación, mientras la profesora entra en el salón, se encara con los señores Dursley, diciéndoles_

_\- Señores, dentro de un rato, a su sobrino lo van a emancipar, lo que conlleva levantar todas las prohibiciones que hasta ahora tenia, si a eso le añadimos la posibilidad de que los seres que atacaron a su hijo, hace dos años, vuelvan hacerlo y si no ellos, aquellos que los enviaron, yo les recomendaría que abandonasen esta casa lo antes posible_

_Sin esperar contestación sale del salón esperando, al pie de la escalera a que baje el muchacho_

_Ambos marchan a las dependencias del Ministerio, donde el propio Ministro, le comunica que debido a sus especiales características y a petición de la profesora, le ha sido concedida la mayoría de edad, con una única condición,_

_QUE HASTA SU MAYORÍA DE EDAD REAL, LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL, EJERCERÍA LAS VECES DE TUTORA_

**Tiempo actual**

Se aparecen en la habitación de ella, al igual que otras veces, Harry se le acerca con intención de besarla, pero esta lo rechaza, diciéndole

\- Antes que nos besemos, debes saber a lo que te expones, escucha, mas tarde lee y después, si estás de acuerdo me besas

\- Hermione, dime de una vez que pasa, para que estés tan protocolaría y me rechaces

_**Retrocedamos un mes**_

_Cuando el noviazgo de Harry y Ginny, parecía ir "Viento en popa a toda vela", la tarde anterior a la muerte de Dumbledore, en el recodo de un pasillo, Harry se __tropieza con una pareja en una situación arto comprometida, aunque ha reconocido a la pareja, sin pararse, se disculpa y continua corriendo hasta el despacho del director, donde este lo espera_

_Tras la ceremonia del entierro, Harry habla con Ginny, como no quiere recordar que la vio, como vulgarmente se dice "Poniéndole los cuernos", le dice algo como_

_\- Ginny, mis sentimientos hacía ti no son lo que yo creía que eran, si a esto le añadimos la posibilidad de que vallan en tu busca por el mero hecho de estar conmigo y como no quiero tener bajo mi conciencia ninguna muerte más, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es..._

_\- DAR POR TERMINADA NUESTRA RELACIÓN_

_En ese momento, Harry da media vuelta, perdiéndose por las estribaciones del bosque prohibido_

_Durante los dos días siguientes, Harry no se aparta de las escaleras que dan acceso al mausoleo de Dumbledore, durante ese tiempo, __la única persona que se le acercó fue Hermione, intentó consolarlo, cosa que consiguió, ya que tanto ella como él, se amaban en silencio desde hacía años, en la escalinata se desarrolla esta conversación_

_\- Hermione, desde que nos conocimos, hace ahora seis años, prácticamente hemos estado juntos, durante este tiempo yo siempre te he admirado y he deseado estar a tu lado, cuando mis sentimientos empezaron a ser más profundos, tuve la sensación de que los tuyos iban dirigidos hacia otro, por lo que intente, sin conseguirlo, enfocar los míos hacia otras personas_

_Harry hace una pausa, contempla la cara de su amiga, piensa dudoso, no estaré metiendo la pata, aun así prosigue_

_\- Este año, cuando os vi juntos, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, eso hizo que me refugiara en los brazos de Ginny, tonto de mí, ya que al final comprobé que yo solo era uno más en su larga lista de conquistas_

_\- Sentimentalmente cuando Ginny y yo rompimos, empecé a vivir de nuevo, podía volver a acercarme a ti e intentar que te fijases en mí, no como amigo, sino como algo más_

_\- Hermione, tú eres la razón de mi vida, quieres ser mi novia_

_\- Harry, SI quiero, no he deseado otra cosa desde que te conocí_

_Harry atrae hacía si, la cara de su, ahora novia besándola, con dulzura, fuerza, pasión, como si fuera lo último que va hacer en su vida, esta le corresponde sin ningún tipo de restricción_

_En la estación de Kings Cross, quedaron que hasta la mayoría de edad de Harry, estarían separados pero siempre en contacto, para después solucionarlo de alguna manera_

**Tiempo actual**

\- Harry esta mañana me di cuenta de que se me había acabado la poción alisadora del cabello, tomé mis apuntes y como otras veces me puse hacerla, cuando ya estuvo hecha, al igual que siempre, la mezclé con alcohol, pero a diferencia de otras veces, salió un humo blanco con un intenso olor a azucenas

\- Nunca me había pasado, enseguida comprendí que algo había hecho mal, por lo que fui a buscar el libro de pociones, leí y releí, el apartado correspondiente a la poción, y mira lee

Harry coge el libro que le alcanza Hermione y se pone a leer, se salta todo correspondiente a la confección, por lo que rápidamente se pasa a las observaciones y contraindicaciones

"**Problemas con la Poción para el alisado del cabello"**

**Una vez añadido el alcohol, la poción está en su punto, en casos esporádicos, generalmente, por un aumento excesivo de la temperatura o por un cambio brusco de la misma, la poción emitirá un humo con diferentes colores y aromas, hasta la total desaparición de la misma, los que aspiren el mencionado humo, quedaran expuestos a los siguientes efectos**

**Si el color es...**

**Negro: Fuertes dolores de Cabeza, duración máxima 7 días**

**Gray: apetito total, un máximo de 3 días**

**Amarillo: Sueño Profundo, duración máxima 2 días**

**Colores entre Gris y Amarillo, diferentes estados de la mezcla de los diferentes efectos, la duración no superará los 7 días**

**Blanco: Estimulación sexual, duración máxima 90 días, quien padezca este efecto, sufrirá un irrefrenable deseo de mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquier persona, se puede minimizar este efecto y que el deseo sea solamente con una persona, para ello, la persona afectada y la pareja escogida, se deberán tomar, en un plazo máximo de 12 horas, una dosis de la poción Felix Felicis, que en caso de necesidad, deberá repetirse a los 45 días, debiendo, en ambos casos, en la primera manifestación del efecto, mantener relaciones con esa persona, ya que en caso contrario quedaría sin efecto**

Harry la mira, la abraza susurrándole al oído

\- Hermione, no te preocupes, aquí estoy, que quieres que haga...?

Hermione saca del bolsillo dos frascos con un líquido verdoso y dándole uno le dice

\- Tómatelo mientras yo hago lo mismo

El chico la mira, entre sorprendido y temeroso, ambos de un solo trago se lo beben, al término le dice

\- Hermione que me has dado, un filtro de amor...?

\- Casi, es una dosis de poción Felix Felicis, ahora a esperar acontecimientos

Se miran amorosamente, Harry en voz baja dice

\- Debo reconocer que nuestra primera vez, me hubiese gustado que fuese como colofón de una velada más romántica...

\- Pero, ahora que caigo, eso es fácil de solucionar...

\- Hermione mientras yo acondiciono la habitación, tú preparas esos dos platos que tanto te gustan

\- Pero Harry eso puedo hacerlo aquí - en ese momento la chica se percata que la intención de Harry es darle una sorpresa, así que sale de la habitación rumbo al salón

Harry varita en mano, reproduce el rincón favorito de ambos, junto al lago de Hogwarts, coloca una manta en el suelo, unas velas flotantes ilumina la estancia, mientras suena una música

\- Hermione cuando estés ya puedes venir

A la chica al verlo, le caen unas lagrimas de felicidad, mientas Harry la abraza por detrás, besándola una y otra vez en el cuello

En ese momento, Hermione siente, como si algo le quemase por dentro, sobre todo en su zona más íntima, siente un calor sofocante y empieza a sudar, la excitación aumentaba por momentos, lo que había sentido, en otros momentos de pasión, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, mientras Harry le susurraba palabras de amor

Se separa del muchacho, se le encara y baja la mirada rápidamente, un repentino espasmo la hace sentarse en el suelo, de repente todo cambia, en ese momento ve a Harry, no como su novio, si no como a un hombre capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades, su excitación va en aumento a medida que recorre con la mirada el cuerpo de Harry, tan grande era su acaloramiento, que en más de una ocasión cree que va a tener un orgasmo, sin necesidad de excitaciones externas, tiene incontrolables impulsos de asaltar a Harry, besarlo apasionadamente, al tiempo que se frota salvajemente su entrepierna

Harry se sienta junto a ella, la ve sofocada, le levanta la cara y con un dejo de voz le dice

\- Tienes sed...?, Quieres un vaso de agua...?

Hermione asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry hace un movimiento con la varita, en su mano aparece un vaso lleno de agua, se lo acerca ofreciéndoselo, al tiempo que ella se acercaba a él, más si fuese posible, esos movimientos hacen que el antebrazo, del muchacho rozase el seno derecho de Hermione, ella emite un gemido

Su cuerpo arde en deseos, su mente está bloqueada, en su mundo ya solo existe Harry, le mira a los ojos, que ahora están casi pegados a los suyos, esos ojos verdes que siempre le infunden paz y sosiego, pero que en ese momento tienen una mezcla de expectación, dulzura y porque no, deseo, se miran un instante, instante que les parece una eternidad, de pronto el entendimiento es mutuo, los dos quieren lo mismo

Hermione se lanza hacia delante y agarrando con ambas manos la cabeza de Harry lo besa ferozmente en la boca, el beso fue correspondido, Hermione coge una de las manos de Harry, conduciéndola hasta su entrepierna, frotándola con fuerza y deseo, dándole a entender lo que realmente deseaba

Harry no se hace de rogar, de esta forma, mientras una mano, por encima de la ropa, acaricia sus pechos, la otra, sube por sus muslos, llevándose la falda, en el lugar de destino, encuentra unas braguitas muy mojadas, separa la prenda e introduce su mano hasta el frondoso pubis de la joven

Ésta gime sin despegar sus labios de la boca del chico, nota cada uno de los movimientos de la mano, primero acariciando el clítoris, después introduciendo, uno o dos dedos, en su vagina, el placer era máximo, pronto comienza a seguir el ritmo con la cintura, los jadeos se hacen cada vez mas audibles hasta que un espasmo recorre todo su cuerpo, haciéndole rodear a Harry con sus brazos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás profiriendo un potente grito de placer

Acababa de tener su primer orgasmo, producido por alguien que no fuese ella misma, el ardor que sentía aumentó en lugar de disminuir, literalmente se tumba sobre Harry, este con los brazos sobre su espalda, la aprieta fuertemente, besando las orejas de la joven y dando pequeños mordisquitos aquí y allá

Hermione siente como se aprieta más contra ella, nota algo que le presiona en la parte baja del vientre junto en la entrepierna, baja la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a acariciar, por encima de la ropa el erecto pene de Harry

Éste emite un suave gemido, indicándole, con su propia mano que apretara más fuerte, Hermione obedece gustosamente, palpando por encima del pantalón, cada milímetro de aquel trozo de carne, siguen así unos minutos hasta que, el muchacho con un movimiento la deja tumbada en el suelo

Como por arte de magia, instantes después los dos están desnudos, ella abre las piernas para que Harry se coloque entre ellas e inicie la penetración, Hermione al notar la punta del pene en la entrada de su vagina, da un fuerte empujón que provoca que todo él entre, lanzando un pequeño grito ante el dolor que eso le provoca

Las embestidas suaves al principio, fueron dando paso a otras más salvajes y violentas al cabo de un rato, Hermione nota como sus pechos son oprimidos contra el pecho de él, cómo el pene de Harry entra y sale de su vagina, con rapidez, lo que da lugar a intensos gemidos por parte de los dos

Hermione nota algo cálido que la llena, Harry había descargado en su interior, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello, Harry se tumba a su lado, víctima del agotamiento, no tarda en reaccionar cuando la muchacha se sienta mirándolo con más deseo todavía

Harry, de nuevo se sitúa entra las piernas de ella, besándole la frente, las orejas, los labios, el cuello, cada uno de sus pechos, parándose en ellos hasta que sus pezones paran erectos, sigue bajando y besando hasta el vientre, justo debajo del ombligo, definiendo pequeños círculos con la lengua

Deja su mente en blanco en el momento en que Harry, con la lengua apartaba su bello y comienza a lamerle suavemente el clítoris, la excitación aumenta a medida que el chico acelera el ritmo, Hermione aprieta con fuerza sus muslos contra la cabeza de él, cuando un nuevo orgasmo invade el cuerpo de ella, esta le coge la cabeza atrayéndola, para besarla con desenfreno

El la besa en la boca, sujetando con una mano su cabeza y acariciando un pecho con la otra. Hermione comienza a menear la cintura, frotando su clítoris contra el glande de Harry, con sumo placer advierte como aquel instrumento, que había descargado dos veces sólo unos minutos antes, volvía a cobrar vida y no quiere esperar más, agarrándolo con una mano y se lo introduce sin ningún esfuerzo, para seguidamente rodear la cintura del hombre con las piernas e iniciar un mete-saca frenético

Harry parecía fuera de sí, al acelerar más el ritmo, responde con un grito tan fuerte que Hermione teme que le oyeran hasta en la Torre de Londres

Vuelve a sentir como Harry alivia dentro de ella, durante un instante ambos quedan unidos por algo tan especial como es un orgasmo compartido, para más tarde, ambos tumbarse en el suelo, exhaustos

Horas más tarde se despiertan, se miran a los ojos y sonríen, Harry en un alarde de sinceridad, exclama

\- Hermione fue fantástico, no hay nada comparado con eso, ven... - estira los brazos, ella se acerca y se refugia en ellos, se besan una y otra vez, para de nuevo mirarse y como si estuviesen posesos echarse a reír

De nuevo recurren a la magia para recuperar su ropa y con presteza vestirse, no sin antes pasar por la ducha, ducha que para ambos es harto confortable

Ahora sí, el hambre les hace recordar, aquella comida que, horas antes, quedó en el rincón más apartado del baúl de los recuerdos

Sentados en el suelo, comen e inician la conversación que debían haberla hecho, mucho tiempo atrás

\- Harry no crees que debemos programar estos días, sobre todo mientras comprobamos cómo y cuando me sentiré afectada - dice Hermione

\- Si, yo creo que sí, pero no te parece que lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es evitar que te quedes embarazada, yo estaría encantado, pero tú, todos tus sueños se irían por el agujero de la alcantarilla - dice Harry

\- Tienes razón, veamos qué podemos hacer...

Durante bastante tiempo, hablan y hablan, solamente paran para besarse y mirar si de nuevo, ella tiene los síntomas, hasta que, ya están de acuerdo

**Primero **como no saben las posibles consecuencias de que ella tome algún tipo de poción, será Harry el que la tome, en cuanto a lo hecho, posponen la decisión a tomar, en el caso de que quedase embarazada

**Segundo** hablar con la profesora McGonagall, para que les ayude en todo lo que sea posible, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta, que el problema se puede alargar hasta un mes después de la vuelta al colegio

**Tercero** donde vivirán, a partir de ese momento, en principio en casa de ella, pues sus padres están de vacaciones y no retornan hasta dentro de tres semanas, para después, acuerdan alquilar un apartamento y vivir en él, hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts

Hermione como siempre con su cerebro analítico, le dice

\- Harry todo esto está muy bien, pero de donde sacaremos el dinero para costearlo...?

\- De mi bóveda de Gringotts - responde como si fuese lo más obvio

\- No quiero que lo hagas, ese dinero lo necesitaras para tus estudios, además es mi problema no el tuyo

Harry no le quiere decir que ya entró en posesión de las herencias de sus padres y padrino y que por lo tanto el asunto dinero no tiene importancia, para desviar la conversación, a su vez pregunta

\- A comprar la poción anticonceptiva quien va, tú o yo

Hermione se queda pensativa, sabe que debe ir ella, pero no se atreve a salir sola, por miedo a, Harry sale en su ayuda diciéndole

\- Ya voy yo, primero saco dinero y después voy a la droguería y lo compro, no sin antes cambar mi fisonomía

Dicho y hecho, Harry desaparece, al cabo de unas horas de nuevo se aparece, Hermione no está en su habitación, atentamente escucha no se oye nada, baja al salón, en él se encuentra Hermione, como no, enfrascada en la lectura de un libro

\- Hola, tengo una visual - la saluda Harry

\- Hola Harry, alguna complicación...? - responde la chica

\- No ninguna

Harry le alcanza una cajita, que contiene cuatro frascos, cuyo contenido, es totalmente transparente, la mujer la coge, lee el folleto que leva adjunto, mientras lo lee, con la cabeza va haciendo signos de aprobación

Saca el que va marcado con el número uno, se lo alcanza a Harry diciéndole

\- Este debes tomártelo el primero y sus efectos, serán efectivos, dentro de diez minutos

\- Y los otros tres...? - pregunta Harry

\- Son recordatorios, uno cada mes

Harry abre el frasco y de un trago, se lo mete entre pecho y espalda

Seguidamente, siguiendo el guión, escriben a la profesora McGonagall, la misiva dice

_Estimada profesora, estoy con Hermione, en casa de sus padres_

_Hermione ha sufrido un accidente, no le ha pasado nada importante, pero si engorroso, por lo que de momento no puede salir de casa_

_Como el mar por carta que el mar lo creo prudente explicarle ese paso, para ser viable, nos gustaría, que pasó a visitarlo tan pronto como sea posible más_

_Gracias - Hermione y Harry_

Por mediación de Hedwig, enviaron la nota, comieron algo y se sentaron a ver la televisión

Como el programa era un bodrio, deciden, aunque sea pronto irse a dormir

Harry, impulsivo, la abraza por detrás, besándola una y otra vez en el cuello

De nuevo, Hermione siente, como si algo le quemase por dentro, sobre todo en su zona más íntima, un calor sofocante la embargaba y una gran excitación, la invadía, 'Ya está de nuevo aquí' piensa mientras se da la vuelta besando a Harry como si ese fuese el último beso

Al separarse para respirar, Harry la mira a los ojos, haciéndole una muda pregunta, a la que Hermione, simplemente, responde si con la cabeza

Abrazados empezaron a caminar, sin dejar de besarse, hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione topa con la librería, como movidas por unos hilos invisibles, las manos de ella bajan hasta el trasero de Harry, atrayéndolo hacía ella, mientras lo apretaba suavemente

En respuesta, él suelta un gruñido y sus manos, con presteza, se dedican a quitarle la blusa, mientras ella desabrocha con suma rapidez los botones de su camisa, siente como la tibia lengua, de Hermione, se pasea por su pecho y abdomen

Harry con un impulso la sube a sus caderas, al tiempo que ella rodea su cintura con las piernas

Harry, mientras que, con una mano se apoya en la librería, para no perder el equilibrio, con la otra se deshacía del sostén de Hermione, se detiene un momento para contemplar el torso desnudo de la chica, debe reconocer que le encantan sus senos, son perfectos

Suavemente pasa dos dedos por la cicatriz, producto de aquella batalla en el Ministerio, que se extendía desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, a la altura de su ombligo, con la lengua delinea ambos pezones, para luego introducirse uno a la boca haciendo que ella gima, dándose impulso con la mano libre, gira el cuerpo y a trompicones llega hasta la mesa, la sienta en la orilla, mientras sus manos suben por las piernas de ella, que están ligeramente abiertas, levantándole la falda, al llegar esta, a la altura de las caderas, contempla a través de la fina tela de las bragas, lo húmeda que estaba

Satisfecho de la visión, introduce en la intima prenda, su mano, acariciando ese punto, que a las mujeres, proporciona inmenso placer, logrando que ella eche la cabeza hacia atrás y murmure su nombre, siente como la boca de Hermione recorre su cuello, como sus dientes, mordisquean el lóbulo de la oreja, al tiempo que

Hermione baja ambas manos, hasta donde se encontraba el botón de su pantalón, abriéndolo, para, sin parar bajar la cremallera, tira con fuerza, de ellos y de sus boxes, logrando que él profiera, un suspiro de alivio al sentir su ya erecta virilidad liberada

Prácticamente arranca la última prenda que a la chica le queda y rápidamente entra en ella, arrancándole un suspiro y haciendo que sus tobillos, se le entrelacen en la espalda

Ella lo vuelve a besar en la boca, sus lenguas se encuentran e inician al igual que sus caderas, un rítmico movimiento, acompañado de ahogos y jadeos, cada vez más intensos, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo, por último, él coloca ambas manos en la parte baja de su espalda, para si ello fuese posible, acercársela mas, llega el momento, las respiraciones entrecortadas lo demuestran, por unos segundos Hermione apoya las dos manos en el mueble, arquea la espalda y empuja de golpe su pelvis, ambos sueltan un intenso grito de placer, que gracias al hechizo de insonoridad no sale del salón, las últimas embestidas de Harry son acompañadas por parte de Hermione, de suaves mordiscos en los hombros, ella siente su cuerpo vibrar, mientras entierra sus largas uñas en la espalda de él, en ese momento, sus respiraciones se cortan por unos segundos y ambos fluidos se mezclan

Jadeantes, se quedan quietos, tenían la piel cubierta por el sudor, poco a poco los sentidos volvían a responderles, con los ojos cerrados Harry acomoda su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, las manos de ella se enredan en su cabello y luego tirando de él, con la suficiente fuerza para levantarle la cara pero sin lastimarlo, Hermione contornea sus labios con la lengua, para acercándosele, fundirse en un profundo y lento beso, para seguidamente, con voz sugerente decirle

\- Gracias por comprender y aceptar mi problema, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Harry gracias por hacerme tan feliz

Como la noche anterior, tal como iban, se durmieron sobre la manta que hacía las veces de mesa, para ellos no tenía importancia, que sus cuerpos quedasen, totalmente, expuestos, de esta guisa se sentían completos y complementados

De todas formas a la mañana siguiente, con buen criterio, acuerdan que, para evitar pensamientos lascivos, ir en todo momento vestidos

A media mañana llaman, con precaución abren, en la puerta de encuentra la profesora McGonagall, Hermione la hace entrar, tras los saludos de rigor, esta enseña la misiva y risueña dice

\- Haber, par de atolondrados, que habéis hecho esta vez…?

Hermione le pone al corriente, le cuenta el error, que cometió con la poción alisadora y el color del humo, la profesora, arruga el entrecejo y pregunta

\- Y habéis hecho…?

Hermione, responde que pidió ayuda a Harry, cuando este incondicionalmente se la ofreció, tomaron la Felix Felicis, para que los ataques de deseo, solo Harry pudiese calmarlos

\- Harry no sabía nada cuando aceptó darle su ayuda…? Cuanto tiempo hace que ocurrió...?

\- No sabía nada, Cuatro días – responde Hermione

\- Has contado los asaltos...?

\- Si, han sido doce, de los cuales dos me han sido imposible superarlos sola

\- Estaba Harry presente cuando superó los asaltos sola...?

\- En todos, pero no intervenía, solamente estaba expectante, ya que al no estar seguros de nada, tenemos miedo de que la falta de satisfacción, pueda llevarme a atentar contra mi integridad física

\- Y en cuantos se vio obligada a masturbarse...?

\- Siete

\- En esos siete no tuvo que intervenir el señor Potter, pero estuvo presente...?

\- Y

\- Bien, muy bien, veo con satisfacción, señorita que ha controlado totalmente el problema, y tu Harry que dices…?

Harry mira a su novia, esta le anima a que le cuente sus observaciones

\- Profesora, diga lo que diga, seguro que miento, la única verdad es, que me hubiese gustado que la primera vez que hiciésemos el amor Hermione y yo, hubiese sido de otra forma, pero creo que ayudar a la persona amada debe estar por encima de gustos y apetencias, aunque como en este caso, resulte que, la ayuda sea muy placentera

Hermione coge la mano de su amado, apretándola con suavidad, mientras la profesora, pregunta

\- Veo que lo tienen todo controlado, entonces para que me han hecho venir...?

Ahora es el momento de hablar, piensa Harry

\- Profesora, los padres de Hermione, regresan de vacaciones dentro de escasas tres semanas, y como no creemos que la situación creada, les sea comprensible y aceptable, Hermione y yo hemos pensado, que para el tiempo que nos queda hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts, alquilar una casita en un barrio muggle, y como sea que para ellos ninguno de los dos somos mayores de edad, quisiéramos nos representase, para ese menester

\- De acuerdo, cuando tengan elegida la casa, avísenme e iremos a alquilarla. Nada más...?

\- No, nada más - responden al unísono

Pasan varios días, como no se atreven a salir de casa, las reservas empiezan a escasear, así que

Harry sale de casa, debe pasar por el súper y comprar lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades alimenticias de varios días, corría como un loco, no quería, por lo que pudiera pasar, que Hermione estuviese mucho tiempo sola

Al llegar a casa, la encuentra silenciosa, deja las bolsas en la cocina y recorre la casa, por fin la descubre en la habitación que habilitaron para estudio, con la nariz metida entre las páginas de un libro, al oírlo entrar, lo cierra con rapidez, dejandolo como al descuido con el resto

\- Mi amor, no te oí llegar - dice Hermione mientras lo besa, suavemente

Harry que se ha percatado de la reacción, mientras responde al beso, le dice

\- Estoy en la cocina, colocando las cosas, cuando termines, baja

\- Ya termine, vamos - responde la chica

Mientras comen, Harry le comenta que trajo un periódico, en el que había visto anuncios de casitas en alquiler, proponiéndole su lectura y de esa forma, empezar a buscar la casa de sus sueños

Tumbados de nuevo junto a la orilla del lago, recordemos que Harry conjuró un hechizo, simulando el rincón preferido por ambos, junto al lago de Hogwarts

Puestos bocabajo, continúan la búsqueda de su casa ideal, al cabo de varias horas, y tras marcar, solamente tres, Harry, consciente o inconsciente, no lo sabremos nunca, pone la mano en la cintura de ella

Como si un alacrán le hubiese dado un picotazo, retira la mano, Hermione lo mira, esboza una sonrisa, le coge la mano y tras ponerla de nuevo sobre su espalda, exactamente donde empiezan sus glúteos, amorosa le dice

\- Harry, gracias por tu preocupación, por quererme evitar excitaciones añadidas, pero por favor no te cohíbas, me siento feliz cuando me acaricias, además creo que debo empezar a superar el que me toques

Hacen planes para poder ver las casas seleccionadas, poco a poco Harry, nota como Hermione, tiembla cada vez más, un sudor frío, perla su cara, automáticamente reconoce los síntomas, se siente culpable de haberlo provocado, de todas formas

Con suavidad, el uno al otro, se quitan la ropa, Hermione le besa en los labios, bajando, los labios a los largo del cuello, torso, ombligo y abdomen

Ella se gira, quedando encima de él, siente la caliente respiración de ella, contra su erección, vuelve la cara mirándolo interrogante, los sonidos guturales que Harry emite, le indican que siga

Ella sostiene la base de su pene, él siente la lengua suave como el terciopelo, en la cabeza de su inhiesto miembro, quiere gritar o reír no sabe, Hermione acerca su boca al órgano y despacio lo cobija dentro de su húmeda boca.

Por su lado, la lengua de Harry, se arremolina alrededor del pequeño botón de ella, en ese momento, los movimientos pélvicos, le dan a entender, que quiere más, él acelera sus movimientos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se le funde en la boca. Hermione, gime, jadea y emite grititos de placer

Harry introduce un dedo en su húmeda cueva, para acto seguido otro, acariciándola, mientras su lengua se dedica exclusivamente al rígido punzón de ella.

El olor íntimo de ella, hizo despertar en él, la necesidad de probar nuevas cosas, saca los dedos del lugar donde estaban refugiados y con uno de ellos, hace círculos alrededor del ano, nota como Hermione contrae los músculos, para seguidamente relajarlos, como invitándolo a continuar, cosa que hace, logrando esta vez, introducirlo hasta la segunda falange

\- AH! - exclama Hermione, en un tono demasiado alto, al tiempo que él notaba como su cuerpo temblaba, Harry, sin parar, aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos y lengua, manteniendo el orgasmo que ella siente, Harry con la boca todavía húmeda, degusta con placer el jugo ella emite

Hermione vuelve albergar dentro de su boca, la inhiesta virilidad, reanudando los movimientos rítmicos, con suaves besos en la punta, Cuando llega el primer espasmo, él inicia su emisión, que ella, cual apetitoso dulce, lo saborea y traga con deleite

Al igual que otras veces, abrazados se duermen, cuando Harry se despierta, se encuentra solo, tras una reconfortante y relajante ducha, se viste, baja a la cocina, en ella se encuentra Hermione, al verlo, literalmente, se le echa en los brazos y le dice

\- Buenos días amor, venga desayunemos y después cámbiate, nos esperan para ver dos de las casitas que elegimos

\- Pero, Hermione vamos a salir de casa...?, no tienes miedo...?

\- Un poco sí, pero al igual que te dije que actúes, con normalidad, para superar el que me toques, creo que tengo que salir para superar el miedo a tener algún embate por la calle

\- Y en todo caso, si ocurriese, creo que tenemos suficiente experiencia como para superarlo satisfactoriamente

Por la mañana visitan una y por la tarde otra, cuando llegan a casa, están cansados, mientras Harry prepara una fugaz cena, Hermione se sube a la habitación, tras ponerse el pijama, coge de nuevo el libro que empezó a leer al día de antes, ella enfrascada en la lectura, no advierte la llegada de Harry, él carraspea y ella como hizo la vez anterior, lo cierra con rapidez, dejándolo como al descuido, con el resto

Harry empieza a estar mosqueado, que tiene de interesante y privado, el dichoso libro, siempre lo escamotea, sin llegar a esconderlo

Cenan, al término, comentan los pros y las contras de lo que han visto durante el día, por fin acuerdan volver al día siguiente, para ver otra vez la casa que visitaron durante la tarde, ya que además de ser la que más les gusta, ya esta amueblada, mientras Hermione siempre habla de alquilarla, Harry empieza a pensar en comprarla

En la nueva visita, el acompañante, con la excusa de tener un compromiso, los deja solos, Harry aprovecha la ocasión para proponerle la compra, en lugar del alquiler, poniendo como excusa la posibilidad de acondicionarla al gusto de los dos

\- Hermione, que te parece si en lugar de alquilarla la compramos...?. Así poco a poco la dejaríamos a nuestro gusto

\- Ya me gustaría, pero con qué vamos a pagarla...? Recuerda que estamos en un barrio muggle y como somos muy jóvenes no conseguiremos el crédito necesario, para poderla comprar

\- Por eso no te preocupes, tenemos suficiente para pagarla

\- A si...?, donde está ese dinero...?

\- En el banco, las herencias de mis abuelos y mi padrino, sobrepasan con creces esa cantidad

Han pasado varios días, durante los mismos Hermione no ha tenido, ataque alguno, motivo por el que se aventuran a salir a la calle a pasear

Han comprado la casa, dos plantas, buhardilla y jardín. Harry contempla desde la ventana el jardín, se le nota falto de cuidados, pero eso no es obstáculo para que, en su mente, se formen imágenes, imágenes que le hacen sonreír

Hermione a su espalda, lo coge de la cintura, apoya la cabeza en la espalda del chico, diciendo

\- Un beso por tus pensamientos

\- Me estaba imaginando la casa ya dispuesta a nuestro gusto y en el jardín tú y yo sentados, contemplando cómo juegan nuestros hijos

\- Nuestros hijos...?. Cuantos...?

\- Tres, dos niñas y un niño

En ese momento Harry nota como Hermione tiembla, las manos le empiezan a sudar, hacía días que no veía esos signos, un nuevo ataque

Como otras veces Hermione ha sido capaz de superarlo, me quedo quieto esperando, en el instante en que se pone delante de mí, se que esta vez no lo superaría, por lo que sin prisa pero sin pausa, le quito la ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior, que por cierto era minúscula y le sentaba divinamente

Pongo mis manos en su espalda y a la primera le desabrocho el sujetador, ella sonríe y me dice

\- Harry, siempre logras sorprenderme, que arte tienes desabrochando sujetadores, no crees que mis tetas son muy pequeñas, para amamantar tres niños...? - me dice mientras me las pasa por las narices

\- Son perfectas y a mí me encantan - contesto yo, mientras se las acaricio, ella posa sus labios en los míos e invade mi boca con su lengua, no opongo resistencia a la invasión, pero hago que, las lenguas, entablen una feroz lucha

Sin separar nuestros labios, mis manos se posan en los senos, es verdad que tenía unas tetas perfectas, pequeñitas, duras y con un pezón que invitaba a comérselo.

Mientras alternativamente besaba, succionaba o mordisqueaba sus pezones, bajo mi mano por su vientre hasta llegar a la pequeña braga, donde me detengo a jugar con la prenda y rozarle el pubis

Hermione arquea la espalda, da un suspiro acompañando un escalofrío, me muerde la oreja a la vez que susurra

\- Harry, por favor baja la mano que no aguanto más! - mientras me coge la mano y la deposita en su entrepierna

Comienzo a acariciar su vulva para luego introducir, poco a poco, un dedo, ella gime de placer, sin sacar el dedo, le acaricio suavemente, el clítoris, mientras tanto mi lengua juega con sus pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos

Ella aprieta mi cabeza contra sus pechos, cada vez gemía más escandalosamente, paro unos instantes para lentamente quitarle la braguita, ella emite un grito de desagrado

Mientras de nuevo me dedicaba a besarle senos, vientre, pubis y la parte interna de sus muslos, Hermione convoca unas mantas depositándolas en el suelo, nos tumbamos en ellas

Situado de rodillas, puse sus piernas en mis hombros y despacito comienzo a chupar su clítoris, introduzco dos dedos en su húmeda vagina, para seguidamente, sin dejar de lamerle el clítoris, acariciar su ano e introducir completamente el dedo corazón, iniciando un movimiento de mete saca

Hermione, tras un largo rato contrae los glúteos y empieza a gemir escandalosamente, con la lengua acaricio el clítoris, dos dedos de la mano que tengo desocupada, los introduzco en la vagina y el dedo de la otra mano sigue dentro de su ano, en ese momento comienza a gritar como yo nunca la había oído, parecía que se volvía loca, todo ello desemboca un escandaloso orgasmo

Durante unos segundos esta como ausente, poco a poco sus sentidos vuelven a la vida, con la voz entrecortada, por la falta de aire, me dice

\- Ahora y toca un mi

\- Ah sí...?, y qué me vas a hacer...? - pregunto mientas pongo cara de miedo

\- Ahora lo verás

Empieza mordiéndome el cuello y la oreja, seguidamente va bajando, deteniéndose, largo tiempo, en mis pezones, era la primera vez que se entretenía jugando con ellos durante tanto tiempo, sigue bajando hasta llegar a los slips, los cuales me quita utilizando únicamente los dientes

Con suavidad comienza a darme besitos en el pene, para luego pasar su lengua de arriba abajo, finalmente se lo introdujo en la boca, con un golpe seco, sus labios se acomodaron a la circunferencia de mi miembro, recorriendo todo su largo de una manera deliciosa a la vez que juega con su lengua y mi glande

El que estaba a punto de gritar de placer era yo

\- Para Hermione, que me vengo

\- Es que no quieres...?

\- Si, pero como sigas lo voy a hacer en tu boca

\- Tranquilízate y disfruta como yo lo hago, cuando descargas en ella

\- Aaaahhh!, una explosión de semen llega a su boca, creí que la ahogaría, pero no, lo que hace es reducir el ritmo, para poder tragarse todo lo que inundaba su boca, al separarla, mi miembro aparece limpio y reluciente como si no hubiese pasado nada

\- ¿Cómo va el estado ...? - Me pregunto

-Ha sido fabuloso

Cuando me quise dar cuenta otra vez estábamos besándonos, yo le acariciaba la vulva mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi miembro, cuando este cobró, una vez más, un vigor considerable, se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo

\- En asi ... te apetece? - Me DIJO

\- Y

Con las manos separo sus nalgas, froto mi miembro y manos, por toda la grieta, de tanto en tanto me paro en uno de los agujeros, haciendo intención de penetrar, en una de las paradas sobre el ano, Hermione empuja con fuerza, de tal manera que el glande hace su triunfal entrada

\- No Harry, por ahí no, me hace mucho daño

Sin esperar, enderezo la situación, apunto y de un solo golpe dado por ambos, mi virilidad desaparece dentro se la vagina, con las manos puestas en su cadera, comenzamos dándole unas embestidas todo lo fuerte y rápido que podemos

A medida que pasa el tiempo, el ritmo de las embestidas, aumenta en fuerza e intensidad, en este momento, otro escandaloso orgasmo tanto suyo como mío, hace acto de presencia

Durante largo tiempo, nos quedamos tumbados y relajamos, amanece, nuestros amigos, tal y como se durmieron, se despiertan, desnudos y abrazados, ambos comprueban con alegría, que de momento el estar desnudos y abrazados, a Hermione no le produce ningún tipo de trastorno

Para no tentar a la suerte y no por falta de ganas, deciden ducharse por separado, Harry lo hace primero, mientras Hermione se ducha y acicala, Harry en un rincón de las buhardillas, monta una habitación que por estar fuera de miradas indiscretas, la utilizarán para sus apariciones, desapariciones

Hermione al salir del baño, besa a Harry mientras le dice

\- Venga a casa

Se aparecen en el salón, ella marcha a la habitación, quiere cambiarse de ropa, cierra la puerta, instantes más tarde

\- Harry, Harry, no puede ser, mira

\- El muchacho, aparece como un relámpago, con cara de susto pregunta

\- Que pasa...?

Hermione le muestra un calendario, mientras le dice

\- Mira pasado mañana llegan mis padres y nosotros todavía no hemos hablado de lo que les diremos

\- Les dice de ... ¿qué? - Pregunte extrañado

\- Sobre lo nuestro, el que nos hayamos ido a vivir juntos

Harry pone cara de inocente y responde

\- Les decimos la verdad y punto

Hermione abre la boca de asombro y con un arrebato de furia le contesta

\- Bien, voy y les digo

\- PAPA, MAMÁ ME EQUIVOQUÉ EN UNA POCIÓN PARA EL CABELLO, ME INTOXIQUÉ, Y COMO RESULTADO, DURANTE UN TIEMPO, ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UNA INSACIABLE ADICTA AL SEXO

\- Y como sea que Harry y yo somos novios, nos hemos ido a vivir juntos, para que pueda satisfacer mis más bajos deseos

Hermione, se mete en la habitación dando un portazo

Harry sale en pos de ella, llama a la puerta, no contesta, insiste, tras mucho suplicar, entra en la habitación

Está vacía, Hermione se ha marchado sola, que insensatez, "_Si solamente era una broma_", piensa

Varias veces ha ido y venido de la casa de los padres a la suya, por si estaba en ella, pasan las horas, ya ha oscurecido, en ese momento Hermione aparece, llega risueña, se la ve contenta, él echado en la cama no osa moverse

Ella se tumba junto a él, lo mira intensamente, Harry con voz queda dice

\- Hermione lo que dije esta mañana, era en plan de broma, se positivamente que la verdad no podemos decirla, ni en mis más perversos pensamientos, llegué a ponderar esa posibilidad

\- Harry amor, perdóname por haberme marchado, tengo que decirte que he estado con Luna, hemos estado hablando y en ningún momento he sentido la necesidad de hacer el amor

\- Que hubieses hecho si hubiera llegado ese momento...?

\- -Supongo Que Venir encontrarte

\- Harry me perdonas...?

\- Y tu a Mi ...?

\- Sí, claro - responden los dos a la par

\- De Verdad ...?. Gritos Hermione - Excelente

– Pero antes, ven

Hermione saca su varita, cierra la puerta y deja en silencio la sala

Harry no entiende lo que ella estaba haciendo hasta que, las delicadas manos de Hermione desabrochan su pantalón, metiendo una mano

Hermione toma con delicadeza su miembro, éste vuelve a la vida, Harry gime y entiende

Él no tenía ni idea de cómo Hermione soportaba llevar falda en todo momento, pero lo cierto es que no se quejó

Apura las braguitas de la chica, diminutas como siempre, fuera del camino, mientras ella le urge su desesperación por sentirlo, por gozarlo

Mientras, sus besos se tornan más acalorados, Harry la penetra suavemente y ambos comienzan su sensual danza en medio de la cama

Como sea que se aman profundamente, esta ocasión tiene más deseo que necesidad, es la desesperación de estar como un solo ser, de sentirse vivos, sin ser presos de la obligación, por lo que se dejan llevar por el placer, sabiendo que no importaba que solo fuera el deseo que reporta la adrenalina, lo que les lleva poco a poco a la cumbre, están juntos y si es necesario se dejarían, llevar así miles de veces

Pasados varios minutos, el dominio interior se ha apaciguado, Harry estrecha entre sus brazos a Hermione y esta exclama

\- Luna tenía razón, "_Aquello no era algo que necesitara de aditivos externos, solo hay dejarse llevar, pues las personas que se aman, se entregan todo_"

\- Fíjate Harry, hemos hecho el amor, por nosotros mismos, debemos repetirlo más a menudo

\- Por mí que sea ahora mismo - responde Harry risueño

No sabemos si, en ese momento, se repitió, pero si sabemos con seguridad que lo reiteraron una infinidad de veces y nunca tenían suficiente

Cada vez los ataques son más espaciados, por lo que nuestra pareja ya se atreve a salir y estar fuera de casa durante todo el día, una tarde a punto de salir llega la profesora McGonagall, tras interesarse por la salud y sobre todo por el problema que tienen, al ver que este está remitiendo, les hace una proposición

\- Señorita Granger, usted en su solicitud para los T.I.M.O.S., dice que le gustaría ser sanadora, correcto...?

\- Si profesora

-Usted Sr. Potter, Aurora, ¿verdad ...?

\- Si profesora

\- Ahora tienen la posibilidad de hacer prácticas, usted señorita Granger en San Mungo y usted señor Potter en el cuartel de Aurores, tengan en cuenta que si deciden aceptar, deberán empezar mañana mismo

Eso les comportará el ser nombrados ayudantes de materia y entre otros privilegios, tendrán habitaciones separadas del resto de los alumnos

Hermione y Harry se miran, y aceptan gustosos

La profesora les da unos pergaminos, con la instrucción de presentarlos en sus respectivos destinos, indicándole a Hermione que las prácticas las hará con su compañera la señorita Luna

Contentos y felices salieron, una sesión de cine, una cena y una visita a la discoteca, observan con satisfacción, que por primera vez, han conseguido terminar sin contratiempos

Pero la juventud y las hormonas, pueden más que ellos, entran en casa y

Los sensuales labios de Harry se acercaran a los ardientes de ella, besándolos, Hermione al sentir los labios de él, se sobresalta pues no esperaba esa acción, sin dar opción, devuelve la caricia, besando esos labios inflamados, que desprendían pasión y amor por los cuatro costados

Sus finos dedos se enredaron en la cabellera de Harry, le retira los lentes y lo comienza a besar con todas las ganas, ambas lenguas juguetean en sus bocas, las manos de ambos recorren los afiebrados cuerpos, la ropa esta demás en esa situación, así que ella le saca la desordenada corbata y camisa

Las manos de Harry no se quedan tranquilas, le quita rápidamente la blusa y falda, dejándola en ropa interior, que con la misma rapidez que otras veces, a va parar al rincón más alejado del salón

Él se incorpora y se saca rápidamente los pantalones, quedando en slips, Hermione lo termina de desnudar, se besan otra vez, entre caricias, manoseos y roces de los sexos, excitan aún más la situación, así se fueron acomodando hasta formar el bien ponderado 69, ahora es el momento de darse placer, en el mismo momento, de una manera reciproca

Harry recorre con sus dedos, desde la muy lubricada vagina, hasta el ano de ella, en ambos lugares se para y recrea, haciendo que Hermione se retuerza de placer

Hermione, por su parte acaricia el erecto miembro de él, lo masajea, para por fin metérselo a la boca, provocando un delicioso rictus a Harry. Mientras que este entra de lleno a masturbar con su lengua y dedos, Hermione sorbe la ardiente verga, que tiene frente a sí, todo es más excitante, ya que en esa situación, no le permite gemir a gusto y solo emite ruidos y espasmos de placer

La lengua de Harry hace maravillas, mientras con los dedos masajea el ano de Hermione, esta con su lengua acaricia en el glande, de arriba abajo, lo que hace que Harry simplemente se retuerza de placer

Harry apura mas su lengua, sabe que el orgasmo se avecina cuando siente que el erecto clítoris de ella se contrae en orgasmos y su boca se inunda de flujos vaginales, es el momento, sabe que está a punto de acabar, para finalmente inundar de esperma la boca de Hermione

Jadeando y cansados ambos se desploman en el sofá. Poco dura la tregua, rápidamente se unen en un beso, sintiendo ambos el sabor de sus flujos

Hermione cruza sus piernas sobre Harry, este inicia la penetración, ella ve un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes, mientras que su verga la penetra suavemente, cuando termina, ambos sueltan un gemido de satisfacción, comienza un frenético mete-saca, coronándolo, al cabo de unos minutos con unos fuertes gemidos y gritos

Después de la agradable salida y la tempestuosa llegada, Morfeo los acoge en su seno, no dejándolos hasta muy adentrada la mañana

\- Hermione despierta - dice Harry

\- Es pronto, déjame dormir un poco más

\- Si pronto, son pasadas las 12

\- Como...? - Hermione de un salto, rápidamente se mete en el baño, Harry oye correr el agua de la ducha, al cabo de unos instantes, sale solamente tapada con una toalla

\- Venga Harry, espabílate recuerda que hemos de ir a hacer las prácticas

\- Hermione tranquilízate hoy es domingo y el primer día de prácticas es mañana

Llevan dos semanas que solamente se ven por las noches, y como sea que durante este tiempo Hermione, estando lejos de Harry, solamente ha tenido un ataque de voluptuosidad, que superó sin contratiempos apoyada en Luna

Aprovechan el fin de semana para visitar a los padres de ella, ya que al martes siguiente deben marchar a Hogwarts, como sea que Harry, ya terminó las prácticas, acuerdan que el lunes, Harry iría al Callejón Diagon, a comprar los últimos utensilios, para la escuela

En el callejón, encuentra a la profesora McGonagall

\- Señor Potter que suerte que le he encontrado, así me evito ir a su casa

\- Profesora, en casa siempre es bienvenida

\- En primer lugar, como le ha ido las prácticas...?

\- Bien muy bien - responde el muchacho

\- entonces no tendrá inconveniente en ser el ayudante del profesor de DCAO...?

\- No se

\- Mire que ello le obligará a residir en la torre de los ayudantes

\- En ese caso sí que tengo inconveniente, estos dos meses de convivencia con Hermione, me han hecho comprender que no quiero estar separado de ella

\- Por eso, no se preocupe, en la torre además de usted estarán las señoritas Granger y Lovegood

\- En ese caso adelante

Llega a casa contento, prepara los baúles y se sienta a leer

Se acerca a la librería, busca un libro, sus ojos se posan en uno concretamente, uno que durante días, Hermione leía disimuladamente, ese libro que durante mucho tiempo buscó sin lograr encontrarlo

AHÍ ESTABA, EN UNA DE LAS ESTANTERÍAS DE LA BIBLIOTECA

Se pone a leerlo, el título ya lo dice todo "Errores en las pócimas, Envenenamientos, Como acelerar la curación", lo ojea

Llega al capítulo que le interesa, lo primero que le llama la atención son las anotaciones hechas por Hermione en los márgenes

\- "_Eso está bien_" - lee el párrafo, el desastre, sus consecuencias y forma de atenuarlo

\- "_Quien mejor que el amor de mi vida, Harry_" - Vaya todo aquello que hicimos, el día que me lo contó

\- "_No sé si podré decírselo y menos hacerlo_" - O sea que esa es la manera de moderar los ataques, memos mal que poco a poco nos hemos convertido en unos expertos

\- "_Eso es imposible, no encontraremos la persona que quiera hacerlo, además seguro que no puedo soportarlo_" - En eso tiene razón, la persona debe ser muy allegada, pero el resto yo creo que si podría soportarlo

Cierra el libro, como vulgarmente se dice, Harry está de muy mala leche, no comprende como Hermione no ha hablado con él de ese asunto. Toma la decisión de hablar con ella, para lo cual, mediante la magia vuelve a dejar el libro donde estaba, se sienta a esperar

Un tiempo más tarde, llega Hermione, se sienta en las piernas de él, lo besa, Harry responde fríamente, la chica pregunta

\- Harry que pasa...?

Como la ve tan contenta y no quiere estropear la última noche antes de volver a la escuela, respondo secamente

\- Nada importante, puede esperar. Y tú como es que vienes tan contenta

\- Mira Harry hemos de hablar, pero antes quiero que me perdones por no haberlo hecho antes

\- Primero, fue la vergüenza que no me dejaba hablar, cuando esta fue superada por los hechos, la falta de confianza en los demás y el miedo al dolor, hizo que me encerrase en un caparazón

\- Hoy hemos tratado a una paciente que tiene el mismo problema que yo, se equivocó en la temperatura. Como comprenderás el estarlo pasando, me hizo hacer preguntas que no estaban en los libros, como siempre Luna estaba junto a mí

\- Cuando salimos, me preguntó que como es que sabía tanto sobre el tema, yo me quise salir por la tangente, pero ya la conoces, terca como una mula y lista como el hambre, así que

\- No me quedó otra opción que explicárselo todo, ella me dijo que su tendencia sexual es homosexual y que concretamente yo le gustaba mucho, así que por su parte no hay ningún inconveniente en acostarse conmigo, aunque estés tú delante, y por último

\- Creo que ya estoy preparada para dejar que me sodomices

En ese momento Hermione baja la cara, que se le ha puesto roja y ardiente

A mi todo mi enfado se me pasa en ese instante, le levanto la cara y besándola, le hago preguntas, como si no supiese nada, como si quisiera ponerme al corriente de todas las cosas

Por la noche, al ser la última, salimos de juerga junto con Luna, volvimos a casa con el tiempo justo de coger los baúles y raudos ir a la estación, cuando el tren se puso en marcha, los tres de nuevo nos metimos en un departamento, lo cerramos mágicamente y nos pusimos a dormir

A punto para llegar, nos despertamos, como por lo visto ellas dos ya estaban de acuerdo, me comunicaron que en la noche, haríamos la cura definitiva

Yo no las tenía todas conmigo pero claro está, como deseo lo mejor para mi amada accedo sin discusión

Terminada la cena, a toda prisa, los tres subimos las escaleras de la torre, entramos en la habitación correspondiente a Harry

\- Pero vamos a lo que venimos, ¿no os parece? - dice Harry

\- Tranquilízate Harry, tenemos toda la noche por delante - dice Luna

Dicho lo cual se acerca a Hermione y empieza a besarla mientras la coge por la cintura, ella se deja hacer, Harry comienza a tocarle las nalgas, a la vez que va levantándole la falda, incapaz de resistirse más, la separa de ella, tirando hacia arriba de la prenda para sacársela de la cabeza

Hermione ayuda levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, al cabo de unos instantes, Harry vuelve una vez más a contemplar ese cuerpo, tapado solamente por un sujetador y unas braguitas

Se vuelven a fundir en un beso, a la vez que se dejan caer sobre la cama, Harry como siempre se las ingenia para quedar debajo, por lo tanto Hermione encima, sentada sobre la virilidad de él, que estaba ya desde hacía mucho rato pidiendo guerra, la chica no se hace rogar y con un par de rápidos movimientos se despoja del sujetador, mostrando sus senos, cuyas aureolas brillan, después se puso, con sus piernas abiertas, sobre Harry, se baja las braguitas, con el bello que cubre su vulva, a la vista de todos

\- Harry, eso no es justo, no estás en igualdad de condiciones - dice Luna, que mientras tanto se había quitado la ropa y estaba sentada sobre la almohada de la cama, en ropa interior, metiéndose la mano en su vagina para masturbarse con el espectáculo, al tiempo que proseguía

\- Quítate tú también la ropa, no hagas trampa

Dicho y hecho, Hermione se coloca un momento al lado, él se incorpora, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama, se quita la ropa, al intentar hacerlo con los slips, las chicas, cogiéndolo cada una por un lado, se lo bajan hasta los pies y entre risas y comentarios se lo quitan

Harry queda totalmente desnudo frente a las chicas, Hermione, que había quedado frente a él, se agacha, toma con ambas manos, el tieso y duro miembro, metiéndoselo, sin dilación, en la boca

Hermione creía que no podía estar más en la gloria, cuando de repente siente en sus nalgas, las manos y el calor de los labios de Luna, que entraba en el juego, manoseando y besando sus nalgas, se siente desfallecer, está segura, que en cualquier momento su cuerpo le traicionará, y se desplomará sobre la cama

Al cabo de unos minutos, deciden cambiar a la posición más lógica, Harry se tumba boca arriba en la cama, mientras Hermione continuaba con la labor antes emprendida

Luna se pone de pie, y se quita el sujetador, dejando a sus amigos, una hermosa vista, sus ya crecidos senos, en los que destacan sus grandes aureolas, que pedían ser acariciadas

Tras ello, haciendo grandes contorsiones y poniéndole mucho teatro, lentamente se baja las braguitas, hasta sacárselas por los tobillos, dejándolas caer sobre la cara de Hermione, que voluptuosamente las aspira, embriagándose con el olor de su amiga, seguidamente las deja caer a un lado de la cama

Tras ello Luna se arrodilla con las piernas abiertas sobre la cara de Harry, de espaldas a Hermione, ofreciéndole su templo de Venus, que rezumaba néctar por todos los lados, él no se hace de rogar, con la lengua, aparta suavemente aquellos pelos tan rizados y enmarañados, con sumo cuidado introduce la lengua entre los labios de la vulva, empieza a deleitarse con el sabor de Luna y sobre todo de su sexo

Mientras tanto Hermione se sienta con las piernas bien separadas sobre las caderas de Harry, gritando

\- Quiero que me penetres, Harry y quiero que lo hagas ahora

Él deja un momento de beber los jugos de Luna, observa fascinado cómo Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, coge su pene, inclina la cara sobre él y lo empieza a chupar, hasta dejarlo reluciente lleno de saliva, cómo tras ello lo dirige a la entrada de su cavernita, esa que se esconde entre aquella castaña pelusa, siente la humedad en su glande a medida, que ella se iba dejando caer sobre él, cuando llegó al fondo, vuelve a abrirlos y mirándole fijamente, le dice

\- Ahora viene lo bueno, Harry

Ella empieza a moverse suavemente, de arriba a abajo, a la vez que gime, él, que a su vez había vuelto a ocuparse de Luna, se siente morir de placer, al cabo de un rato, Hermione alarga las manos y empieza a acariciar la espalda y los pechos de Luna, aunque las dos estaban sentadas sobre Harry, Luna sigue dándole la espalda Hermione, Luna responde girando el cuello y arqueando hacia atrás su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que ambas se fundan en un beso

\- Espera Hermione, me daré la vuelta, así estaremos más cómodas

Luna casi sin apartar su sexo de la cara de Harry, que ahora, para masturbarla, le mete de vez en cuando los dedos índice y corazón, se giró encarando a Hermione, que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de su bombeo sobre Harry, ambas empiezan a acariciarse y besarse, Harry en ese momento metía a Luna, los dedos y la lengua a toda velocidad, mientras él hace auténticos esfuerzos por no descargar, ya, dentro de Hermione

En ese momento, sin previo aviso, Luna lanza un prolongado grito a mitad de camino entre el gemido de placer y el de alivio, Harry siente cómo el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba hacia atrás a la vez que un violento temblor la sacudía y para postre, una enorme cantidad de flujo vaginal cae sobre la cara de él, haciendo todo lo que puede por beber sin desperdiciar una gota

Poco a poco, ella se va relajando, su respiración se va acompasando, mientras Hermione se inclina hacia delante y le besa la cara y los pechos, perlados de sudor

Luna se incorpora, aparta su vulva de la cara de Harry agachándose sobre él, besándolo y lamiéndole la cara, saboreando su propio néctar de mujer

Hermione, a la vista de esto, parece decidir que ya era hora de que ella termine también, así que empieza a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos pélvicos, a la par que Harry la agarra por las caderas ayudando en el movimiento, los dos empiezan a jadear, mientras Luna reparte entre ambos sus besos y caricias

De un modo bastante parecido al que lo había hecho Luna, Hermione arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás, lanza un prolongado gemido y Harry la siente temblar como una hoja, mientras una gran cantidad de líquido vaginal cae sobre el pene de Harry, terminando de empaparlo

Él ya no puede resistir más y comienza a soltar dentro de aquella gruta borbotones y más borbotones de semen

Sólo en aquel momento, Hermione se desploma sobre él, los dos, poco a poco recuperan el ritmo normal de la respiración, con Luna tendida a su lado, acariciándolos, los tres están empapados en sudor, Harry está embriagado por esos olores, es increíble, había estado en el infierno y en el cielo a la vez, y podía contarlo

Gira la cabeza, ve a Luna al otro lado de Hermione, despierta y mirándole fijamente, a la vez que le sonríe

\- Ha estado muy bien, ¿no? -le dice ella-

\- Sí, Luna - se dan un suave beso, que sirve para volver a Hermione, a este mundo

Esta incorpora la cabeza, guiñando los ojos, al abrirlos, también sonríe como lo había hecho Luna, una sonrisa que muestra a las claras que todos sus temores parecían haber sido calmados

Le besó, él pudo sentir toda la cabellera castaña, oscureciéndole la visión, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y en el cuello

Después ella y Luna también se besan, tras de lo cual Hermione se incorpora y con un pequeño gemido saca la carne, ya fláccida de Harry, de su interior

Luna se levanta y bajándose de la cama se acerca al montón de sus ropas, que yacían en el suelo, y empieza a rebuscar entre ellas

La visión del trasero de Luna vuelto hacia él, con aquella mata insinuándose entre los muslos, hice que Harry sienta un cosquilleo en la entrepierna

Harry se incorpora, se acerca a Hermione y la besa, ella le corresponde acariciándole la espalda y el trasero, lo que hizo que el pene de Harry volviera de nuevo a la vida, ella nota aquel bulto entre los dos y zafándose de su abrazo, le dice

\- Vaya, vaya, sigues con ganas de guerra, ¿eh? Pues yo también, que lo sepas, pero creo llegado el momento de terminar con mi pesadilla y dedicarnos a partir de hoy a disfrutar de la vida y sobre todo de nuestros cuerpos, despido a Luna y continuamos

Hermione retorna, una hora más tarde, a la habitación, en las manos lleva unas viandas, Harry la mira diciéndole

\- Como es que has tardado tanto...? Tenemos algo pendiente, te acuerdas...?

Hermione que todavía está algo agitada, contesta

\- Estuve en la habitación de Luna y claro que me acuerdo, pero creo que debemos tomar fuerzas para el nuevo empuje

Harry sonríe y le dice

\- Pues que te parece si saldamos ahora el asunto y luego comemos

Por toda respuesta, recibió un beso, para seguidamente decirle

\- Oye, no tienes tu alguna crema, para que la cosa no sea tan difícil

Harry, del cajón de la mesilla de noche, coge un tarro de crema, Hermione toma los dedos de Harry y los introduce en la crema, cuando están impregnados dice

\- Ahora haz lo que has hecho otras veces, mientras se coloca de forma que su vagina le queda, al muchacho frente a su nariz

Harry empieza a colocar sus dedos en el ano de ella, mete uno, acompañado de un sonoro gemido, para luego meter un segundo y tercer dedo, ayudado por la crema y con las experiencias anteriores, la tarea se hizo bastante simple, ella se acomoda en la consabida posición a 4 patas, mientras él, de rodillas, se coloca detrás de ella, apoyando la punta de su pene, en la ya preparada entrada y comienza a empujar suavemente, cuando la penetración queda completa, ambos emiten un pequeño gemido, el mete y saca, primero, fue con algo de fricción, para seguidamente y tras un poco más de crema, hacerlo con comodidad, minutos después la habitación se llena de gemidos y gritos

Un tiempo más tarde, Hermione siente un chorro de semen que inundaba todo su ser, mientras se desploma deshecha en el suelo, tras otro frenético orgasmo

Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione se abraza a Harry, que en una noche, le ha hecho subir al cielo varias veces, mientras piensa que, lo tienen que repetir, una y mil veces, hasta quedar totalmente curada de LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UN ERROR DE CÁLCULO

28


End file.
